The So2 Cast meets the So3 one
by mistress-reebi
Summary: Leon and Precis build a time machine for their party to visit the future. They meet people of similar profiles.
1. Chapter 1

The SO2 clang was excited to see this new invention Precis and Leon made. This was an invention to travel in time. The clang glanced at the rusty, old machine that looked more like a life-size microwave. Leon pointed it out that it could not travel into the past, because the present would change and they were going to travel 700 years into the future. They all jumped into the time machine wondering if this invention would work.

"We will meet up with you guys later!" Precis smiled and waved goodbye.

"I just hope this won't take us to some bush party." Dias said, emotionlessly.

"Technically it wasn't a bush party until the cops came, then the teens escape to the bush. It became a bush party after that, besides we tested it and it will work!" Leon pointed out

"It better." Dias grinned.

Leon and Precis closed the door on them. Precis, the hyper teenager dashed towards the bottons to press "772 SD". A bright light appeared in the time machine and Celine, Ashton, Chrisato, Dias, Claude, Rena, Opera, Noel, Ernest and Bowman disappeared.

The Party landed in the middle of a battle. This battle wasn't very future like, it was more like a medival battle with traditional weapons and armour like swords, knifes and shields. On one end of the battle were soliders dressed in like knights and on the other side where fighters dressed in leggings, medal tank tops and outifts one would find only on Xena.

"EEEP! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Ashton said, afraid as he ran towards a rock and hid behind it.

"If we did fight, which side would we pick?" Celine suggested.

"Lets go for the Xena outfit team, they have hott chicks with tattoos!" Bowman drooled.

The so2 team decided to run out of the battle scene but before they could the people fighting stopped and stared at them.

"Who are they?" A knight said, curiously.

"Hey I think I've seen one of these guys in a text book from Earth History." A tall, muscular young man wearing a black jump-suit with golden hair responded.

"Earth History? This looks like a planet that wouldn't even know about other worlds." Opera replied, baffled.

"Claude… Kenni? A young man with blue hair questioned.

"Are these people from your world?" A young women with bright red hair said, puzzled.

"Ya, I'm Claude Kenni and who are you guys?" Claude said, cheerfully.

"I'm Fayt Leingod and this is my special party." Fayt introduced himself.

"I guess this is my special party as well." Claude pointed out. "The blue haired chick with funny ears is Rena, she rescued me when I stumbled upon her planet in the forest.

"If she from Vangard III? That sure reminds me of Meena, man the creators must have gotten lazy in the story writing." Fayt responded as he walked closer to the So2 team.

"No I'm from Expel, but I was adopted and I'm a Nedlian." Rena said, happily.

"Wow, another blue haired chick who was adopted, these creators were lazy!" Maria, A blue haired Earling proposed as she crossed her arms and glared.

"What other similarities are there?" Chrisato responded as she took out her notepad and pen.

"Umm.. That guy who mentioned Earth History and I are from another planet then the others. We have blonde hair and he is in his mid 30s and I'm in my 20s. I also like cider, does that ring a bell to anyone or are those two the only ones?" Mirage questioned the Claude.

"WOW ANOTHER DRINKING PARTNER! APPLE CIDER IS MY FAVOURITE FOOD! WE SHOULD GO DRINKING TOGETHER!" Opera replied as she dashed towards Mirage and Cliff, (the guy who mentioned Earth History) and gave them hugs.

"I'm in my 30s, she is in her 20s and we both are from a planet no one else is from. Also as you noticed we have blonde hair, but we have 3 eyes." Ernest said, pointing to his third eye.


	2. Chapter 2

"Maybe we shouldn't tell them all this information." Fayt commented. "We might disturb the UP3!"

"I don't think the Under Developed Planet Treaty is effect here." Claude turned quickly to reply.

"I though Fayt was on crack we he mentioned that stupid UP3." Nel suggested

"Fayt does smoke crack, he also sniffs coke!" Sophia pointed out

"I don't sniff coke!" Fayt explained as he rubbed his nose with his fingers. "You… You… uh.. do drugs too!"

"Nice come back, you're a stupid moron! The reason why a stupid person like you gets high marks is because you sleep with all your teachers! Including the male ones!" Sophia hissed.

"You're pregnant and you don't know who the father is! In fact one potential father is an 80 year old man!" Fayt said, fiercely as he put eye drops in his eyes to cover the redness.

"You bastard, that was a fucking secret!" Sophia then chanted, softy and shouted, "EXPLOTION!"

A blazing fireball from the sky hit Fayt and burned him to a crisp. He died a horrible death.

"You stupid bitch!" Celine walked up to Sophia and slapped her. "How dare you steal my specialties, plus my reputation for being a slut!"

Sophia and Celiene had the biggest bitch fight ever, then eventually all died.


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the special parties glazed at the dead. Fiendish birds of many species pecked at their flesh. A small, scraggly rat ripped, fiercely at Fayt's arm causing it to fall of his body. A hellish raven grabbed that arm, quickly and flew off with it.

"Ugg… maybe we should do something, like revive them." Dias suggested as he covered his eyes.

"That would cost too much MP, lets go and party!" Rena hinted as she pulled out a bottle of Vodka.

"There's a tavern not to far from her, Sake for all!" A man wearing a shirt from the knight side said.

Everyone from each side ran to the tavern quickly. As they were running Chisato walked slowly towards the dead bodies. She got out her camera, note pad and her spiffy pen from her small, red purse. She snapped a couple of pictures, took a few notes and headed towards the tavern.

0000000000

Leon and Precis landed in a court of a medival city. The moral was spirited; people of many ethnic planets were buying from street vendors or feasting at the restaurant located at the heart. A small, young boy walked up to Leon, tugged on his lab coat and asked, "Do you know where the investors guild is? I invented this awesome whacking stick."

Leon was baffled and replied, "Sorry we are just arrived here to visit."

Precis examined the whacking stick. It looked like an ordinary stick but had some metal wires wrapped around it.

"What does it do?" Precis asked

"It whacks stupid idiots I don't like, but I'm having trouble getting it to whack." The boy replied, timidly.

"I think I can help you." Precis added

The boy landed over the whacking stick to Precis. She got out her handy, wrench from her back pocket and adjusted the wires. She pulled, softly on the wire closest to her and the stick jump out of Precis hands and whacked Leon repeatedly. It stopped whacking after thirty seconds and fell gracefully to the ground.

"THANKS!" the boy said with amazement as he picked his stick off of the ground.

He then tested it out again and pulled on the same wire. It whacked Leon for another thirty seconds and fell gracefully on the ground.

"You're my hero Miss Welch Jr.!" the boy said as he ran off with a wave.

Leon tumbled to the ground quickly. Precis checked his pulse and noticed that Leon was dead.


	4. Chapter 4

000000

The entire battlefield sprinted towards the vacant tavern, located in Kirlsa They ripped open the doors, causing wood to hit innocent villagers. Each person was crammed into the room, swished like a pack of sardines, ordering the same booze. The eyes on the bartender lit up with glee. He hadn't had this many customers in ages; the last time the bar was this packed was when Toronto had won the Stanly Cup.

Opera was holding five glasses of alcoholic cider, all for herself, when some jerk stole one of the glasses. Opera, angered by this, drank all the glasses down, which freed up her hands, and shot the stupid mofo.

Albel drank to his hearts content. He got so wasted that he made out with all the men at the bar, including Nel. Dias went home with Albel.

Noel protested by standing outside the bar proclaiming that cider kills innocent bunnys. No one liked his protest so they attacked him with a shoe.

Ernest decided to become the designated driver, and then realized that this planet didn't have cars. He got drunk and danced with a monkey.

Rena cured each person from their alcohol poisoning, causing them to drink even more.

Souffle and Roger were both underage, so they decided to play hide and go seek in Urssa's cave. They both died because they were stupid to have played in lava.

Chisato reported the whole event. She got drunk and decided to go on the mechanical bull. She went flying off, out of the window where she died.

Claude had shots with Ashton, Claude won but Ashton's dragons ate him.

Mirage and Cliff got so wasted they decided to get married after Cliff realizing that the women he loved, Nel, was really a man.

Adrey didn't go to the bar. He decided to knit a sweater, which he gave to his daughter, Clair.


End file.
